For The Crown
by Ellie Kohler
Summary: I was inspired By Lucario and the Mystery of Mew movie. Summary inside. M for violence, blood, and just to be safe. If you do not like the DenNor pairing I suggest you don't read they are married in the "past" section of this.
1. The Story of Old

In the kingdom of Nuvaria there is a law. The law states that only the Oldest Son of the king can inherit  
>the crown. When the king's daughter was deprived of being queen at her father's death she does the<br>unspeakable. What happens when the youngest child of the king binds his sister's soul at her death?  
>Two Hundred years later the three children of the king are reincarnated as siblings yet again.<p>

**GUYS I'M NOT DEAD! I just haven't had the inspiration lately, so I haven't been able to write lately.  
>This story was inspired by the Pokémon movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. <strong>

**Not all characters this chapter have their names mentioned but here goes.  
>Mathis – Past!Denmark<br>Askel – Past!Norway  
>Mikkel – Past!Faroes<br>Magda – Past!Undetermined Country (in turn she's just Danmark's older sister)  
>Christian – Past!Iceland (though he's not even in this chapter) <strong>

**i had a link to a reference pic but it's not letting me input the link.****  
><strong>

**I don't have references for Magda or Mikkel.**

**This is NOT a crossover fic. I do NOT own Hetalia. I hope you enjoy.**

Askel and Mikkel ran through the field as fast as their legs could carry them, only  
>stopping when they were confronted by castle guards. "Give us the prince Askel. He<br>must be punished for his crimes." The lead guard demanded. Askel spun on his heels  
>to face the guard, blue dress billowing in the wind as he does so. "The prince has<br>committed no crimes. How dare you accuse him of such?" Askel scolds, pointing his  
>scepter at the guard.<br>"Then explain why the king and his sister are dead, Askel."  
>Askel glares at the guard. With a swift movement of his arm, he summons a Moss Giant<br>to distract the guards. "Run!" he whispers to Mikkel, before taking off again. The two  
>run into the forest while the guards fight off the angry Moss Giant.<p>

Entering the throne room, Mikkel notices the little things, the smell of blood, the fallen  
>soldiers, and his sister standing by the throne with back to him. "Hvad har du gjort<br>lillebror?1" she said with an amused tone. When she turned to face Mikkel, she was  
>holding the king's crown in her dainty hands, an evil smirk on her red lips. His eyes<br>went wide, "W-what? Where is Mathis!?" he shouted, gripping one of his swords at his  
>side.<br>"Mathis was a fool. He should have seen it coming." Venom dripped from each word, as  
>she gestured to the blonde man lying dead face down on the ground, his armor<br>covered in blood, but it was definitely him. "And unless you want to claim it, this crown  
>belongs to me now."<br>"You shall never have the crown so long as I live." He drew both of his swords in rage.  
>She placed the crown on the throne behind her.<br>"I was hoping you were going to say something like that. Come at me lillebror."  
>He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Evig em eht htgnerts ot hsinab siht live,<br>dna dnib sti luos ot enim!" he prayed to himself. He opened his eyes, and leapt at his  
>sister as a blue light surrounded them both. He didn't give her time to react before he<br>struck her with all his strength, in turn killing her. He backed away from her, dropping  
>his blades to the ground.<p>

"You shall never be Queen so long as my soul goes on."

**I said it was inspired by not based off of.  
>It's not much of a fight scene, I don't write violence well.<br>I know it seems a bit out of order.  
><strong>**1****"****Hvad har du gjort lillebror?" ****(Danish) - What have you done little brother?  
><strong>**2**** Evig em eht htgnerts ot hsinab siht live, dna dnib sti luos ot enim! (Backward) Give me  
>the strength to banish this evil, and bind its soul to mine.<strong>

**This took about a page and a half including the original author's notes, written by hand that is.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did I spell anything wrong? I really want to know.  
>Lukas, Mathias, Emil promised for next chapter.<strong>


	2. Going to the Festival

**Hey Guys. I'm back with the new chapter for you. The Names for the characters  
>of this chapter are below.<strong>

**Mathias – Denmark  
>Lukas – Norway<br>Elias – Faroes  
>Marta – Denmark's Older Sister<br>Emil – Iceland **

**This is NOT a crossover fic. I do NOT own Hetalia. I hope you enjoy.**

"Come on, Mathias." Elias shouted to his brother as he reached the front door,  
>dressed in his costume for the great Festival of New Life. The Festival of New<br>Life is the celebration of the overtaking of the throne from the evil Queen  
>Magda. His costume consisted of a red cape thrown over his right shoulder, a<br>black puffy sleeved shirt covered with a red leather vest, dark grey pants with  
>black boots, and to top it all of his blonde hair was tied in a long braid.<br>"One sec!" Mathias shouted back. "I can't figure out how to put this thing on."  
>Lukas walks into the living room at that moment, wearing a blue dress with<br>gold trim and matching hat, his gold cross pin still in his hair, rolling his eyes at  
>Mathias. "Well figure it out or ask for help, before we leave without you, Idiot."<br>Lukas snapped at the Dane.  
>"Being Askel again this year, Lukas?" Elias asked, as he adjusted the red cape<br>over his right shoulder, and fixed his long blonde hair.  
>"You say that every year, Elias, and I still don't know who Askel is." The<br>Norwegian responded, earning a sigh from Elias. Before the younger blonde  
>could respond properly, Mathias walked out wearing almost his full outfit minus<br>the breastplate. "Okay I give. Help?" Mathias asked uncharacteristically.  
>Lukas and Elias shared a look of disbelief. "A five year old could put on a<br>breastplate, idiot." Was the Norwegian's response.

After Mathias was suited up the three left to me with Emil, who was working at  
>the festival.<br>"Gonna join the tournament again? You could be king of the festival again, and  
>regain your title from Marta." Elias chuckled. Mathias shot his brother a glare.<br>"Marta cheated last year and you know it. She doesn't deserve the title of Queen  
>of the Festival." Mathias huffed. "You know. You could join the tournament this<br>year. You are old enough now."  
>"Maybe I will. After all the legend states that the younger brother was the one to<br>defeat the queen and take the throne." Elias stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "If I  
>get to the finals I have the opportunity to say the famous line." Mathias stopped<br>him with a smack to the back of the head.  
>"Save it for IF you get into the finals. We're here." Lukas interjected. The<br>brothers looked up from their little quarrel to realize that they were in fact at  
>the festival gates. Emil stood there waiting for them, in an old farmhand outfit.<br>"Took you long enough," was all he said, before he was interrupted by one of  
>the festival squires.<br>"WELCOME TO THE FESTIVAL OF NEW LIFE!" The squire greeted cheerfully as  
>they entered through the gate. "Will any of you be joining the festival to attempt<br>to claim the throne from Queen Marta?" Elias and Mathias looked at each other  
>as if on a silent dare for the other to speak first. Instead Lukas spoke for them.<p>

"They will both be joining."

**This took about two pages including the original author's notes, written by hand that is.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did I spell anything  
>wrong? I really want to know.<br>Next Chapter Marta will be joining the mix.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
